


Inked

by WildPotato



Series: K/DA poly or 'Give Akali all the girlfriends' [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildPotato/pseuds/WildPotato
Summary: K/DA is in Paris for a concert.Akali sneak out of the group room without being noticed.Or is she ?





	Inked

"You still didn't tell me why you needed to go out this early."

Akali came to a stop, watching her surroundings. They were actually in Paris for a tour and just concluded their last concert yesterday. They now had a full week for them before they had to fly back to Busan.  
The sun wasn't even up yet when Akali sneaked out of their big hotel room without making a noise. However, even with great care, she still stirred one of her girlfriends out of sleep.

Ahri had rushed after her, still fixing herself when she joined her in the elevator. The singer fearing that Akali was going back to her bad habit of going out to pick up fights, even if it didn't happen since they talked together a few months ago.  
Akali had oppened to them, exposing her bare self for the first time since they formed K/DA and Ahri still had nausea while thinking about the old memory so she pushed it deep down. The rapper assured her that it wasn't the reason why she needed to go out though and tried to convince her to get back to their room but she would have none of it. Ahri was always concerned about the well being of her bandmates, a little too much sometimes yet, she wouldn't budge. No matter if Akali didn't like it or where she was going, she would go with her.

Akali had pouted for most of the trip, an hour walk in the awakening City of Lights. She heard her voice for the first time since then. "You'll see by yourself." And with that she started to walk again.

"Wait, what do you mean ? Ak..."

Just like that, the singer lost her voice. She didn't notice at first but they were walking on the sidewalk opposite to a building she only saw in movies.

"Oh my God Akali !" She gripped her girlfriend's shoulder, excited."Is that the Moulin Rouge ?!"

Akali followed the gaze of the blonde only to chuckle. With red neon lights all over it's facade it wasn't difficult to identify. "Yes it is Ahri."

"Can we go there ? Wait, i need to tell the others and take some pictures..."

Akali held back her laughter. Seeing that Ahri was going full tourist mode, she took her lover's hand in her own. "Not now babe and it's like 8 a.m., it's not open yet."

It was the singer's turn to pout but she followed Akali willingly in another street.

"If it's not for that, why are we here ?"

Akali didn't respond but she got her answer soon enough when they stoped in front of a small shop. Judging by what was on display behind the window, realisation dawned on her but she still read the sign above the entrance door.

"What ? Are you telling me...?"

Akali smiled to her and pushed the shop door open.

"Yeah i have an appointment for a tattoo."

Ahri watched as her girlfriend greeted a woman she seemed to know sitting at a desk near the entrance. She never had been in a tattoo shop before and looked in awe at the exposition of various works displayed on the walls. One of them drew her eyes way more than the others though.

It was a colorful dragon painted on a gigantic piece of paper, its scales were a blur of stunning greens and blues.

And it looked exactly like the one on Akali's upper back.

The rapper was actually talking in japanese with the woman so Ahri didn't understand a lot of things aside a few sentences like 'It's been a long time !' or 'You little fucker !'. Wait what ?

Akali laughed before turning towards Ahri. She pointed the woman with her thumb. "This is Lise. She made my first tattoo when she was a guest in Japan." Seeing confusion on Ahri's face, she explained. "Some tattoo artists travel a lot and even work in other shops. That's what we call a 'guest'." She turned back to the artist but not before pulling Ahri against her and starting to rub her waist affectionaly with her right hand.

"And here we have Ahri, she's my little Kitsune."

Lise clapped. "Well done, she's beautiful."

The mentionned female almost blushed at the name and the attention.

"She's not good at japanese though so english would be nice."

The tattoo artist nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna get the drawing ready and all, be right back !"

When Lise disapeared in another room, Ahri leaned against Akali's frame. Her embrace felt nice.

"Your little Kitsune huh ?"

Akali smirked and continued with her affections, her hand travelling on her lover's stomach, making her sigh in approval. "Was it too tacky ?"

"Not in the slightest." She kissed the rapper's right cheek."So, what are you going to tattoo anyway and why didn't you tell us anything ?"

Akali's gaze drifted toward the dragon drawing on the wall next to them. "I had that tattoo done on me just before filming that video. It felt like i was myself again. It felt peaceful." She laughed softly. "Even if it hurt like shit. Concerning you guys, i wanted for it to be a surprise. That dragon wasn't drawn alone in the first place and since the person who made the tattoo was in Paris..."

Ahri hummed putting her hand on the one still petting her belly, encouraging it. "The dragon wasn't the whole piece ?"

Akali placed her head on Ahri's left shoulder."Nope and i hope you'll like the rest."Lise got back with a roll of paper.

"You're lucky i found the old drawing in my stuff."

She unfolded the paper and showed it to the couple. Ahri gasped. She recognised the dragon in the top, taking half of the surface space. She never found it odd that the creature seemed to glare at something below.

But now she saw it and knew why.

Just under the dragon stood a muscular figure half covered in mist, its face had something feline to it but was totally demonic with it's horns and canines sticking out of its mouth. The creature was glaring back at the dragon in a scene that looked like they were about to fight each other. Like a fight amongst Gods.

It was gorgeous.

"Ah I know that ! It's a Oni right ?"

Akali nodded before releasing her from her embrace.

"Yeah and it will take some time to get it done." She looked at Lise who agreed. "Can Ahri stay with me while you do it ?"

The singer felt happy to know that Akali wanted her near. The tattoo artist thought for a moment then she sighed. "I would say no for sanitary reasons but you two look so cute together i can't wait to see you fox's face when i'm going to shove needles down your arse."

Ahri's eyes widened and watched as Lise told them to come with her in the other room. She pointed at a chair for  Ahri to sit on the she sat on another one, getting her equipment ready.

"Get your shirt and bra off then lay down on the table Kali. We'll see later for your pants."

Akali obeyed and Lise swipped the rappers back with some ointment.

"Alright, Ninja girl, you ready ?"

Akali breathed deeply and stared at Ahri who was sitting next to her. She raised her hand and her girlfriend took it in her own, squeezing gently.

"I am."

With this, Lise started to work, making the drawing on paper come to life on Akali skin. Ahri heard her gasp and hiss in pain for the first few minutes then she fell in silence.

"Does it hurt ?"

Blue eyes encountered hers.

"It's like being scratched by a cat, a scratch that never stop though."

The singer smiled at the comparison.

The tattoo took several hours to complete. Ahri had to message their two other bandmates, telling them that they went out to do some shopping. She didn't want to spoil the surprise. At some point, they took a little break and when they got back to it Akali had to pull down her pants. A small part of the Oni was going to extend on Akali's right backside. Ahri tried really hard not to stare as her girlfriend's fine derrière was being touched by another woman outside their four persons couple. She felt kinda jealous.

"Don't worry, i saw my fair share of naked people miss fox. I'm not gonna steal her from you so you can stop launching daggers at me with your eyes.

Ahri blushed furiously and Lise had to scold Akali who's laughter prevented her from working.

By 2 p.m. Lise told that she had finished.

"Take a look at it Kali."Lise showed a mirror fixed on one of the walls.

Akali got up and winced at the burning sensation of her newly tattooed skin. She turned her back to the mirror and got a look at it.

"Damn." She whistled." You've outdone yourself."

Lise smiled and approached her to smear ointment on the tattoo.

"Remember just like the other: no sun, no bath or swiming pools. Coton clothes only if possible and try to not sleep on it. I'm going to give you a bottle of soap and ointment."

The tattoo artist threw her gloves in the trash before leaving the room. Akali watched her tattoo again when she noticed something in the mirror.

Just in front of her, Ahri was staring at the reflexion of the tattoo. When she didn't give any more reaction, Akali feared that the singer didn't like the result.

"Ahri ?" Still no reaction."Babe ?" Ahri's gaze finally met hers. "You don't like it ?

Ahri took several seconds to respond, like she was getting out of a trance.

To her, the sight was breathtaking. It was an explosion of colors and forms, all of it taking its right place on her lover like some piece of art, she loved it.

A little too much in fact.

Akali was so fucking hot.

Heat seized her body and she placed her hands on her face, blushing madly. She had a kink for tattoos, great. Not seeing her internal strugle, Akali approached her girlfriend and crouched before her. She whispered. "Hey, look at me." The blonde droped her hands on her lap. "What is it ?"

Ahri bit her lip, unable to answer out of shame. She wasn't the type to search for words normally and it was getting frustrating so she blurted out.

"I...I really,  ** _really_**  want you to fuck me right now."

Akali thought her eyes were going to pop out of her skull.

"What ?"

Ahri shifted on her seat and crossed her legs that's when Akali got it.

"Wait...is the tattoo turning you on ?"

She didn't get any response but her girlfriend trying to hide her face to the side was enough so she gripped her by the chin and kissed her, hard. Ahri's need flared to life and she moaned loudly as Akali invaded her mouth with her tongue. Their lips mashing together with an almost bruising force. When Akali stood back to breath, a strand of saliva was still linking them and Ahri licked it off the other's lips, making her groan. The blonde eyes were half lidded and she was panting quickly. Blinded by lust, Ahri grasped on of her lover breasts, only to be interrupted by someone clearing its throat loudly.

"Please wait to be outside to eat each other faces off."

They both jumped.

Ahri was even redder if it was possible and Akali scrambled to get her clothes on.

Lise rolled her eyes at the scene. "Here are the bottles, you payed me in advance so you are good to go now."

Ahri stood up and looked at the ground all the way to the entry door. Not far behind her, Akali apologized only to get a snarky answer in japanese while exiting the shop. "There is an hotel down the street Ninja girl !"

They were now standing next to each other outside, Ahri still red as a tomato. "This is so embarassing..."

Without a word, Akali took her lover's hand and dragged her behind.

"Akali ? Our hotel is in the opposite direction !"

The rapper turned her head to look at her.

"I don't want to wait one hour to get back. We're going to fuck, now."And she walked again.

That's it, Ahri was soaked through.

The man giving chambers in the hotel eyed them suspisciously all the way until they got to the staircase leading to the upper floors. This hotel wasn't as fancy as their one in the center of Paris, but it'll do to calm down their urges.

Ahri didn't have the time to put the key on the lock of their room door that Akali was against her back, nipping and licking her nape while grinding without restraint against her ass. Ahri swallowed back an indecent mewl that threatened to escape her mouth as she grinded back against the body behind her.

She still had some lucidity though and managed to unlock the door. Akali spinned her and seized her by her thighs. Getting the hint, she jumped to wrap her legs around the other's waist. Holding her, Akali kissed her again and again after she acheived the feat of closing the door behind them and walking to the double sized bed, laying her down on it.

"What do you want me to do ?"

Ahri was already getting out of her clothes."I don't care Akali, just make me come or i think i'll become crazy." She threw her ruined panties accross the room and laid bare under Akali's hungry gaze.

The rapper kissed her and stopped only to hiss when a hand slipped between the other's thighs. "You're so fucking wet."

"Of course i am ! Stop being this hot and mayb-Shit!"

Two fingers entered her insides with ease and a thumb grazed her clit. Ahri's hands shot up to grip her lover's shoulders and her body went on a full lock down state.

She was sent over the edge with just that.

Akali watched Ahri's blissfull expression and muffled the drawn out moan she got out of the singer mouth with her own. She continued to stroke the sensitive area, she knew that Ahri would want more.

"I think i never saw you being premature before."

 Ahri glared at her, her body was flushed and her generous chest heaving.

"Shut up...i was so pent up i just needed a little push...mmh !"

Akali smiled." It's kinda flattering." She stopped her caress to get out of her shirt and bra.

Her girlfriend squeezed her legs together, whining.

"God...I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me."

"...Yes i love you, brat." She was silenced by a kiss.

Akali left her lips go lower and lower on her body, kissing or leaving hickeys on her neck, breasts an stomach. By the time she got to her most intimate area, her arousal was set aflame all over again. The younger woman took her sweet time to work her slowly, probing her folds and her entrance with her tongue or her lips. Ahri would normally have been frustrated because of that slow pace but not this time, it felt sensual. Plus, she had a nice view of the rapper's back. It felt fucking fantastic. Her entire body shivered when the gentle tongue started to attack her nub of pleasure. Her climax was near, building steadily, she could feel it in her core.

"Oh my God...Akali...right there."

Akali watched her in the eyes and took her hands in her owns, entertwining their fingers. Her tongue licked the sensitive clit a few more times to successfully make her come undone.This orgasm wasn't a crashing one like the first but it felt way more satisfying. Because she wasn't being fucked. 

Akali was making love to her.

After being sure that Ahri had came down from her high, the rapper kissed her thighs, sending on last shiver down her body.

"You okay Ahri ?"

The only response she got were arms around her neck, making her settle back against the naked frame of her girlfriend.

"I'm gonna pay you back but can you stay there for a moment ?" Her voice was just a whisper.

Akali's heart melted. Ahri was so cute after gentle sex. "Of course babe."

Way later, Akali was riding Ahri's face. She had already come but further fun was interrupted by the ringtone of her phone. Reaching for the device, she groaned when she saw the hour and the name of the person calling her.

"Shit. It's Eve. And it's 6 p.m. already."

Ahri was clearly disapointed. She chased the taste of her girlfriend on her lips. "We're not finished."

Akali was sweaty all over and panting. Her back shining with sweat made her even more attractive and Ahri bit her lip down. She wanted to jump on her girlfriend and fuck her all night long."I know, but we'll finish later. Something tells me that Eve and Kai would want to lend you a hand." She chuckled and answered the phone.

Ahri hoped that her others girlfriend would lend more than only hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I was myself in that tattoo shop near the Moulin Rouge to get one of my tattoos done x)
> 
> Here is some love for Ahri.
> 
> I hope the details about the tattoo shop and all weren't boring, i just love this stuff.  
> Let me know if you enjoyed it !  
> PS: all my works are being edited with proper english thanks to a kind soul. Should be done soon !  
> A potato signing out !


End file.
